Power rangers 4 ever
by Ice 88
Summary: Billy unlocks new powers and has to protct the planet and a special someone.
1. Chap1:Kim's Big Day & More changes part1

power rangers forever

Chapter 1:Kim's Big Day and More changes part1

It was Kim's Bitrhday and Billy had woken up that saturday morning and was throwing her a had did some homework for 1hr 30min.  
Billy had knock on Kim front door to be answered by her mom Billy said hello Ms. Hart is Kim in .Ms. Hart said yes but she was said ok I will call her later. said turned around with confused Ms. Hart said she should be woke an minute said ok.

Kim had woke up and went down stairs to see her mom and said hey Bill and mom. They said happy smiled and said what brings You across town to my house . He said oh nothing just stopping by since I have seen u ever since said really .Then a blush crept upon his face .He said so Kim u ready Kim said .s Hart where are u 2 going Kim said with a couple .s Hart said and Billy made it out the door till Kim asked so u think there will be any attacks today ? Bill said I don't know but at least we get to hang are still dating Tommy Billy asked out of no where .Kim stopped for a minute then replied with a said so Bill what are u doing to......their conversation was cut short because Zordon called said RANGERS U MUST COME TO THE COMANAD CENTER Billy then said we will contue this later,Kim nodded as they teleported to the comand center.

Zordon said RANGERS U WILL FIGHT THE STORNGEST MONSTER YET SO BE was present as the looked at the beast and looked at the other rangers and said well it is now or never and charged at the got blast away at least 20 inches.  
Everyone stood in shook eccept for Billy who looked like that was him instead of then charged at the beast along with Rocky.  
That didn't worked they ones whotried to get up the others helped them fight went on for another 30 10 sec.  
Then a dog came to attack the beast when Billy called the dog Snoppy didn't listen then it hit Bill Hard in the heartbecause that was his dog that had just been at the beast with rage with fire and tears in his made a fist and dropped to the ground with his knees and hands supporting him were limping or standing when the noctice a certain surge of was coming form then stood tall and said I Wont let u do this any more!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Bill under went a wild transformation his hair was standing straight up and his muscles grew quaddropple it's normal with his strength 100 times normal.  
He then looked at the beast and said who are you.

The beast growled and said I am Veterex I have special orders from Lord Zedd to kill the power rangers. Then Veterex dashed to Billy who disappered then reappeared behind him and punched him through his back and to his stomach shattering his said u will pay for what u all of a sudden billy launched a normal rate ki attack that was blue which hit was about to end the fight when Kim cought him off guard holding him tellimg him that he will destory the said ok still powered up. Everone was getting ready to telepor tback when all of sudden Veterex shot a second lvl .blast right for Kim when Billy Shot one back pushing Veterex's back to him analinating the they teleported back to the comand center .Everyone thanked Billy for Defeating Vex eccept for SAID JOB WELL DONE RANGERS WHEN Adam said Billy defeated SAID I KNOW BILLY SAID BASED ON THE ACTIONS U SHOWED TODAY BILLY I AM PROMOTING U TO TEAM LEADER AND WHEN U UNLESHED YOUR POWER LIKE THAT U ULEASHED THE ELEMENTAL said what's that .Zordon said STEP FORWARD RANGERS NOW YOU HAVE KNEW POWERS THAT WILL ALLOW U TO BLAST,FLY, POWER UP AND OTHER THINGS BILLY DID. BILLY YOUR NEW POWER IS WATER AND ICE KIM YOUR NEW POWER IS THUNDER AND WIND AISHA YOUR NEW POWER IS LIGHTNING AND Earth ROCKY YOUR NEW POWER IS FIRE AND LAVA ADAM YOUR NEW POWER IS DARKNESS AND SPACE TOMMY YOUR NEW POWER IS LIGHT AND MYSTERY

BILLY YOUR NEW WEAPON IS THE ICE BLADE KIM YOUR NEW WEAPON IS THUNDER BOW AISHA YOUR NEW WEAPON IS SOLAR BLASTER ROCKY YOUR NEW WEAPON IS LAVA LANCE ADAM YOUR NEW WEAPON IS METOER AX TOMMY YOUR NEW WEAPON IS MYSTERY SABAR

BILLY YOU WILL TEACH THE OTHER HOW TO USE THEIR NEW POWERS AND GO AND DO YOUR DAILY ACTIVITES.  
As soon as they were teleported to the park Tommy left because he said it was something important[but really because he didn't want Billy to tell him any thing. Billy taught ever thing they needed to know. Billy and kim left to talk. while everyone eccept for Tommy went to Erine's.

So Billy what is it U want talk about Kim asked .Billy said well I was wondering your feelings about me .Kim said I known u for a long time and over time started to have feelings you for she said me too then he said Kim I love and I will always protect u from any smiled and kissed billy on lips .At first he hesitated then deepened the teleported kim back to her house so she could check him for any injuries.  
Asiha said so what do u guys think about the new said I love too said said u guys rememer what billy said about Kim's surpise said what surprise said the one billy planned last week . Adam said he had the flu last week.  
Tommy seen Kim and Billy kissing which made him he started planning on a way to get Kim back. 


	2. Chap2:Kim's Big Day &More changes part 2

power rangers forever

Chapter 2:Kim's Big Day and More changes part2

Billy was eating pizza that he had ordered 4 Kim's walked down stairs and said what is the pizza 4 billy oh nothing just felt like ordering shrugged and said well u ready 4 our date Bill said yeah then left

3hours 30 .  
Billy what are we doing back here didn't say anything just took her key and let them in to see lights off .Then Billy told her to wait out .Because had he to check 4 robberies[not really]Billy said ok as the they walked in Kim turned on the lights to see her mom,  
all their friends and some school Birthday Kim said i don't know what to say then billy came to her and said I love u Kim said I love u Adam said get a said we already got 2 rooms then people started making sounds and stuff the the Dj started playing party end after 6 hrs. Of dancing and kissing .Billy fell on the couch and thanked all their friends 4 the that time Mr.s Hart was sleep in her bed and Billy and Kim were cuddled in their bed.  
The next morning Billy woke got dress and put his shoes on Kim cracked one eye and said Bill come back to bed Billy said He'll be back just he got to do that he kissed her and teleported to his house were his Dad said were you going .his dad said no were but said he got a job there.

After 10mim. Billy teleported to kims bed room and cuddled against his sleeping lover beside him.2hrs. later Kim had woken up and got billy up so they could meet their friends at the they got their Zordon told everyone that Zedd and Rita is arriving on Earth in 3 years so U must Be that they left to do some night Billy and Kim were looking for were at Kim's house sleeping when Zordon called the rangers at mid-night to fight a dragon-like rangers were on the scene and it was not pretty at the monster jumped over the rangers and made a small Earth dropped to their knees Eccept 4 Aisha becuase she and the power of Earth so it didn't effect thenn dashed over too the dragon and lauched a seriuos of punches &  
then joined started first with a water wave attack then everyone monster made 6 clones of his-self[not encluding himself] so that he could fight all the a while of fighting billy realized that the creature is not losing quickly he gathered up his energy and charged it up so he he could use his new Bomb he called he flew to the i am about finish this battle in one seen this from flew over to billy and saidhey what do you need to us to said gather up althe clones .Rocky nodded and flew away.

At the battle scene the team could barely told the team their it was brought all 5 clones.[5 clones well the other one who was fighting billy left when billy took flight.]Tommy then stumbled upon a left to that that is where you been the whole Dragon clone siad well know you now i must kill you Tommy said we are gonna have to see about that.

Chapter 2:Transformation

Billy was eating pizza that he had ordered 4 Kim's walked down stairs and said what is the pizza 4 billy oh nothing just felt like ordering shrugged and said well u ready 4 our date Bill said yeah then left

3hours 30 .  
Billy what are we doing back here didn't say anything just took her key and let them in to see lights off .Then Billy told her to wait out .Because had he to check 4 robberies[not really]Billy said ok as the they walked in Kim turned on the lights to see her mom,  
all their friends and some school Birthday Kim said i don't know what to say then billy came to her and said I love u Kim said I love u Adam said get a said we already got 2 rooms then people started making sounds and stuff the the Dj started playing party end after 6 hrs. Of dancing and kissing .Billy fell on the couch and thanked all their friends 4 the that time Mr.s Hart was sleep in her bed and Billy and Kim were cuddled in their bed.  
The next morning Billy woke got dress and put his shoes on Kim cracked one eye and said Bill come back to bed Billy said He'll be back just he got to do that he kissed her and teleported to his house were his Dad said were you going .his dad said no were but said he got a job there.

After 10mim. Billy teleported to kims bed room and cuddled against his sleeping lover beside him.2hrs. later Kim had woken up and got billy up so they could meet their friends at the they got their Zordon told everyone that Zedd and Rita is arriving on Earth in 3 years so U must Be that they left to do some night Billy and Kim were looking for were at Kim's house sleeping when Zordon called the rangers at mid-night to fight a dragon-like creature with yellow eyes ,Red hot fire from his mouth ,Bluand black scalt rangers were on the scene and it was not pretty at the monster jumped over the rangers and made a small Earth dropped to their knees Eccept 4 Aisha becuase she had the power of Earth so it didn't effect thenn dashed over too the dragon and lauched a seriuos of punches &  
then joined started first with a water wave attack then everyone monster made 6 clones of his-self[not encluding himself] so that he could fight all the a while of fighting billy realized that the creature is not losing quickly he gathered up his energy and charged it up so he he could use his new Bomb he called he flew to the i am about finish this battle in one seen this from flew over to billy and said hey what do you need to us to said gather up althe clones .Rocky nodded and flew away.

At the battle scene the team could barely told the team their it was brought all 5 clones.[5 clones well the other one who was fighting billy left when billy took flight.]Tommy then stumbled upon a left to that that is where you been the whole Dragon clone said well now i must kill you. Tommy said we are gonna have to see about they started clashing from blow to tommy got the upper hand and used his shinning flare glare attack which sent him into the rest of the clones.  
Billy said perfect now everyone give me more of a sudden energy beams came from all six rangers which in time created bily's new mighty aqua bomb send thy enimy into all 6 clones are lands on the guys we hav 1 more main creature tried to fly away but kim blasted him down with her demise tornado can u six warriors be so powerful, no matters i will finish this RIGHT NOW !  
Be prepared for my dragon became more combat-like and less scaly[He also walks on 2 legs like humans.  
Billy had just now summoned his ICE BLADE and prepared for his to summoned their all dashed to the dragon to be knocked down by his mimi explosin wave that surrouned got back on their feet and continued this battle for another 5 was tired accept for the had just about had enough of i see that u leave me no choice but to power up to my super mode.

Note:to yourself that billy's transformation was called super mode.

Billy instantly transformed and dashed over to the creature automaicly noticed yhe sudden change in billy's apearance and this is the super mode that i was warned the other rangers could only watch as their leader stand toe to toe with the lets dance said billy .They both exchanged blows neither gave it seems that billy had the upper hand.  
So the rumors were was all Billy could blasted the dragon with a normal ki some odd reason the dragon was out breathe yett billy havent even broke a beast tried to run away but billy disappeared then reapeared in front of him.  
The beast started freakin out like crazy. He tried to take flight for the sky but he was stopped by Billy with his pinky fingert then suddenly let beast became desperate with every sec. that passed this is the extent of your power said and i'll show u why i am the most feared warrior in the Matrix well show me now i shall destory u and this pathetic that so well ets see what u can relly dragon became very frearious now every living thing on this planet shall pearish alomg with u.  
I will not allow u to destory everything we worked so hard to bad said the u all Gathered up all remaining strength into a big bomb[it had a orange main color with red and yellow sparks surrounding pearish he sends the deadly attack directly at billy but billy stood his ground didn't flinch a before the bombwas about to hit when he gathered up some of his very own energy into a blast called Artic Blast of The with both blast colliding. Every ranger cheering billy on ecccpt fo on dont give up said one don;t give in said could barely keep his hand the dragon is winning[because billy is thinking about the planet].Billy its ok dont worry about the planet just win this battle so we can all go home said repied with a that thats out of the his dragon that I Never i mean never ever BACK DOWN !  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Now with bill shining with a icy blue color gave the dragon his own attack right back at him plus his ive been of a sudden the beast disenengrate in the drop face first the there cheered for bill even quickly rushed to his aid.  
Until next chapter comin when i get to it. 


End file.
